nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Ingram
Todd Ingram is Ramona Flowers's third ex-boyfriend. He is in a relationship with Envy Adams (cheating on Envy with Lynette Guycott) and the bass player for The Clash at Demonhead. He is also a Vegan, though known to cheat on both his vegan diet as well as his girlfriend, believing he can get away with mostly anything because he's a rock star. Histroy Relationships with Ramona and Envy Todd knew Envy since they were eleven as they grew up together in Montreal. The two shared (in Envy's opinion) a deeply loving relationship until Todd's family moved out of Toronto. Ramona dated Todd for the remainder of high school after she left Lucas Lee, saying they were the "bad kids" together. He vanished for two weeks while they dated, during which he went vegan and gained his telekinetic powers (having apparently been studied by scientists). Todd returned and took Ramona out of class to prove his love for her by blasting one of the two craters in the moon, causing what Ramona described as "About 30 pages of explosions and tidal waves. Todd ended up going to a vegan college while Ramona went to the The University of Carolina in the Sky, though, so the two decided to call it quits. It wasn't until later that he was reunited with Envy and the two started dating, at which point he once again punched another hole in the moon to prove his love for her this time. By Scott Pilgrim & the Infinite Sadness, the two are still dating while touring with their band. However unknown to Envy, he started cheating on her with the drummer of the band, Lynette Guycott (from his flashback inside Honest Ed's, we see that she seduced him into it). Envy then found out they were having an affair when Lynette and Todd came walking out of the bathroom after having an hour of sex with Lynette's underwear on his head and Todd zipping his pants. Their relationship ended abruptly after this. Encounter with Scott Scott finds out about him when he, Ramona, and their friends catch The Clash at the Demonhead show at Lee's Palace. Envy invites them backstage for a little talk (mostly just flaunting her fame in their faces). Scott's memories of his time with Envy cause him to attack Todd in rage to which Todd reveals his Vegan powers and effortlessly sends Scott flying through a wall and into the alleyway. Scott tries again but finds he is indeed outclassed. The lateness of the hour has Envy calling the fight off till the next day. Both groups meet once again outside Honest Ed's where Envy sets up a race between the two through the store, with Todd forbidden to use his Vegan power. However the somewhat frantic nature of the store gets to Todd and he accidentally implodes the store and destroys it, forcing Envy to cancel the fight. A day later Envy, Lynette, and he are having lunch and he orders Gelato as a dessert – Envy unaware that it has milk and eggs in it. It's here we find out about his cheating nature as he makes out with Lynette while Envy goes to the restroom. This is revealed to Envy later in volume 3 at another club the band is due to perform in when he comes out of a restroom with Lynette's Panties on his head in the midst of Envy's fight with Ramona. Envy kicks him in the groin not long after that and he retaliates in kind. Defeat Scott goes on the offensive, even receiving help from the band The Boys!! and Crash! but it wasn't enough against his power. Luckily the Vegan Police show up due to Todd's two infractions of consuming non-vegan foods (Gelato, containing milk and eggs, and Chicken Parmesan). Todd did not know that the food he ate was not Vegan. Todd was stripped of his powers via the Deveganizing Ray (despite trying to dodge their blast) and left helpless. Scott headbutted him afterwards, causing him to turn into a pile of coins, as well as an Extra Life. Powers Being a vegan, Todd had massive telekinetic powers. With these powers intact, Todd was nearly invincible and Scott was barely able to even touch him until his powers were taken away by the vegan police for his violation of the vegan code. Use of these powers made his hair flare up which he would comb back down, as in the "Super Saiyan" power-up transformation of the Dragonball Z series. Coincidentally, all "Saiyans" from the Dragonball Z series have vegetable related names, and the word "Saiyan" itself is a Japanese pun on the words "Vegetable" and "People" (lit - vegetable race). Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood